


Will's Choice

by Smushvale95



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Tags May Change, surprise attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushvale95/pseuds/Smushvale95
Summary: Will has always lived in the City of Epoch. He's had really rough luck since his parents died when he was young. But he's done his best, finding a group of friends he thought he could always rely on. Which he didn't think was possible from how careful he was because he was partially blind and completely colorblind to boot.That all changes when magic rushes back into the world after the Barrier breaks. His whole world is flipped on his head. He's doing his best to figure out why when he runs into trouble and is saved by a group of monsters. Can they help him find the answers he seeks, or maybe even something he's not looking for?
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Will's Choice

It was strange, the day the Barrier broke. Will was making his way home when there seemed to be something almost like a rush of wind that rippled through the air but much different. He had to stop for a moment, as the hazy grey shapes of the world seemed to shift much more than usual. He barely registered something tingling within his body, leaning fully on his walking stick to keep from stumbling and to get his bearings straight. It took several minutes before he could trust his legs not to give out on him.

Even then, he felt something was off. So he decided to get home early, sending a text to his friends explaining why he didn't make it there. Once there, he laid down in his bed, laying his arm over his eyes since they started to hurt slightly. He turned on the radio as to not let the silence get to him, turning it to a calming music station.

Even after a few hours he felt the tingling sensation still running through his nerves. It wasn't painful, but it was strange and distracting. The only thing that got through to him as he was trying to gain control of it again was the music station getting interrupted.

"News Flash: As many residents of Epoch City had felt hours earlier, there was a strange energy that went through the nearby area. While we are not sure of the radius of the strange energy yet, we may have a possible explanation. Many stories told of this land, one was of a War against monsters and the barrier that held them inside the mountain.

As it is told, there were two races that lived on Earth. Humans and beings called Monsters. One day a War started between them. The reason is unknown, but it seems these rumors are true. There are reports coming in of the Mayor going with his team to the scene to find these strange beings. There was one little child that..."

It was all Will could hear before a searing pain made its way to his ears. Whether or not he made any noise, he didn't know. All he could feel was something seeming to rip through his ears and a splitting headache. He didn't even realize when he had blacked out, though he was grateful for it later.

Almost half a year has passed since the world changing event. The Monster's King, King Asgore Dreemurr and their human ambassador Frisk, had managed to smooth things over for the most part and come to a deal. Since then, the monsters had slowly moved into town, both races afraid of each other. With help they began moving their businesses in as well. The first ones to be implemented early were the restaurants and bars. Safe places for monsters and a rather friendly opening towards humans. 

Since that day, Will had realized that the ones he called friends were violently opposed to this new arrangement, wishing the race would be locked back up or even disposed of. He quickly ended his connections with them and made his way to figure out where he fit into it all.

With his conditions, he never really relaxed very easily, so it was hard to find new friends. That didn't stop him from going out to socialize still, and tried to force himself to talk to both humans and monsters alike. It was probably most likely due to how tense he always seemed to be, and the fact he never took his hoodie down these days, keeping the pack on his leg at all times that was the problem.

One night, he was walking home from the library after studying all day when he was dragged into an alley without warning. He let out a yelp, struggling against the hands that threw him against the wall. He lashed out with his cane, too focused on protecting himself to call out for help. Someone had grabbed it and yanked it out of his hand though, and a rather hard punch was landed on his jaw, making him fall over with a shout of pain. Then he felt a boot land onto his side in a stomp, pain racing through him as another kicked his face and he could taste the blood already forming in his mouth from the abuse.  
Blow after blow he endured, crying out in confusion on what was happening, curling up to try and have at least a little protection from the kicks he was receiving. He whimpered, holding his hood tightly against his head, when he felt someone try to pull it off him. He struggled to keep it down, desperate to hide himself when there were several yelps from his attackers as the kicks finally stopped after what seemed like hours.

The pain had completely set off his sight, he couldn't see anything at all so he opted to keep his eyes tightly shut, whimpering in his ball. He heard other voices and what sounded to be hand cuffs before he registered that a hand was gently lifting him up, helping him onto his feet. Someone was talking to him, but he kept his hood down and eyes shut, too hurt to speak or listen. A gentle hand on his back, a hand that felt entirely too warm to be human, gently guided him somewhere and he heard a door open.

He was sat on what seemed to be a soft couch after going up some stairs. Didn't realize that he was sobbing at all the pain coursing through him. Didn't even know how long he was there until finally he calmed down enough to listen, very slightly pulling up his hood and opening his eyes to see his "vision" was back to the familiar grays, whites, and blacks he was used to. Something off was flickering from one of the figures in front of him and he could see he was in someone's living room. There  
were three people there, three monsters he realized. A skeleton, a fish person, and a flame person?

The fish lady was kneeling in front of him, her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, kid, you finally with us? Just nod if you are," she said gently. He nodded and she relaxed slightly, "Look, I know you're scared, but we need assess your injuries. A healer is on the way," she assured him. He shook his head, pulling his hood down again. He couldn't let anyone see him. 

He. Just. Couldn't!

"hey, easy bud. do you have anyone we can call then? friends, family?" a deeper voice asked. Will shook his head again. He could hear them move back to whisper to each other. He took this time to focus on his breathing. In four seconds. Hold seven. Breathe out eight. He felt his muscles start to relax as he kept repeating it. His head clearing from the haze of the panic. Once he could trust himself not to instantly fall apart he let go of his hood, wiping away the tears, dirt, and blood from his face.  
A hand gently caught his own, and he looked up to the flaming man whose face was full of worry, or so he assumed from how strange his flames were dancing. "You're rubbing the dirt into your cuts," he warned, "You should probably use-"

"I'm sorry... I can't tell... I'm completely colorblind, it all looks and feels the same to me," Will told him in a shaky voice, swallowing the lump in his throat. The monsters looked at each other again and the skeleton went to what he presumed to be the kitchen nearby. The flame person sat down next to him, keeping a hand on his shoulder to help ground him which Will appreciated immensely as he closed his eyes. Listening to the white noise as the fish lady was on the radio and he heard the skeleton turn on a faucet of water.

Footsteps told him the skeleton was back, "is it okay if i help clean your cuts?" he asked. Will nodded but grabbed his hood, showing he wouldn't be taking it off. Seems the other got the hint as he got to work, gently cleaning the dirt from his face, not even touching the hood. He felt bandages being put on afterwards, the feeling of magic pulsing from the pads to heal the cuts and something cold set over what he assumed were bruises that they noticed.

"Thank you... I'm sorry for troubling you..." Will said quietly, holding himself, not sure of what else to do.

"it's no problem, we're just glad we could stop them before they did any real damage," the skeleton assured him gently, bringing the wash clothe and bowl back and throwing away the trash from the bandages.

"Well, at this point you have a few options," The fish person spoke, standing in front of him, "We could take you home or to the hospital. Either way, I would need you to come to the station at some point to give your report, and I'll have someone watch over you until we can say that no one will try to attack you again," she offered, watching him as he fidgeted as he thought it over.

"Or, you can stay here for a while, if you wish. I would not mind," the one sitting beside him spoke up after a few minutes of silence, "I am Grillby," he added afterward.

Will looked at him, then back down, "Will... It's nice to meet you..." he said, "But I'd feel safer at home. Thank you for the offer though," he said after a bit more thinking. Grillby nodded in understanding.

"i'll get you as far as you need to bud. the name's Sans, Sans the skeleton," Sans said, offering his hand to help Will up. He hesitated before taking it, feeling his bones on his fingers. It was strange, but comforting. He stood up, about to ask where his cane went before the fish lady offered it to him.

"The name's Undyne. If you want, Sans or Grillby can get you to the station and help you find me. And don't worry, I'll make sure they pay for what they did," she told him as he took the cane back. He nodded, saying his thanks after they agreed to a time for him to get help to the station. They all started back downstairs. Undyne went to one of the cars and he could see some other officers were asking people around the streets, looking for witnesses.

"i'll talk with you tomorrow Grillbz, a bit more high energy than i thought i was going to be in tonight," Sans told Grillby who nodded to him.

"Be careful Sans, Will," Grillby told them, his expression soft.

After telling Sans where he lived, Sans wrapped his arm around his side, saying, "watch your step," before suddenly what Will could only tell was color flashed around them both. For the second time that night the wind was knocked out of him in surprise, his eyes wide and in what felt like both an instant and an eternity at the same time it stopped, the two of them standing in front of his door. Sans let go, stepping away after he helped Will stay steady on his feet.

"Thank you," was all Will got out before he realized he was quickly unlocking the door and going in, closing it behind him and sliding down to the floor, his hood dropping to show his hair and fox like ears. He just couldn't believe that whatever Sans used to get them to his place let him experience color. After that he realized that Grillby's flames seemed to be colored as well. 

"Magic is what lets me see in color..." He said to the empty living space around him.

The next day as he promised, after cleaning himself up, he stepped out to find Sans asleep... On some bushes. Will stood there for a minute before he laughed. He just couldn't help it with the absurdity of the scene. The laughter seemed to have woken Sans up as he lifted his head, getting up and yawning, chuckling as he stretched, walking over.

"hey there, something tickle your funny bone?" he asked with a smirk. Will choked out another laugh which went to a giggle.  
"I'm sorry, were you waiting long? You could have knocked at the door and I would have let you in," Will told him after his laughter died down.

Sans gave a shrug, "nah, i just didn't have my coffee yet," he chuckled with a lazy smile, "how are you doing?" he asked.  
Will looked to the side, "I'm doing good, a little sore but doing good," he assured him. Last night he was up for a while freaked out over the jump and the discovery he made, but once he had some medicine to help with the pain he let himself fall asleep on the couch dreaming of the colors he saw after being blind to them all his life before, "how about you?"  
"doing good, ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand. Will nodded, taking his hand and letting himself be pulled by the magic this time to in front of the police station.

After the questions he was sent home and nothing much else happened for a few months. Undyne had given him the clear afterwards but told him to be careful. Will understood, but the thought of seeing something other than the boring monochrome world he lived in was way too tempting. So one night, he decided to go to a place he was sure Grillby owned, considering it was just called Grillby's. He seen it in passing a few times, and he realized it was down between it and a bakery was where he was jumped.

Before he could scare himself, he walked quickly and opened the door, looking around. There were a few dog monsters around, as well as others. Also some humans which was interesting. Then behind the bar he saw it. Grillby's colored flames. He smiled a bit, waving as he closed the door walking over after Grillby returned his gesture. Will carefully sat on the stool, setting his cane down against the bar in front of him.

"It's good to see you again Will, how have you been?" Grillby asked, clearly as relieved as he said he was. Will smiled at his kindness, nodding.

"It's nice to see you again too. And doing better. To be honest, I would have visited sooner, but better to be safe than sorry, right?" He said. He jumped a bit as he saw the other color ending up in the stool beside him, Sans being even more surprised as he fell out of his seat going, "oh crap!" as he started to fall. Thankfully two hands caught onto each of his arm sleeves, pulling him back up. Grillby and Will sighed, relaxing as they let go of his sleeves.  
"heh, thanks, guess you could say i fell for that one," Sans said with a wink, making Will giggle and Grillby shake his head.  
Before long Will became a regular at Grillby's.

Not long after, he realized he had feelings for them both.  
He was looking up at his ceiling, trying to figure out why he was becoming shyer and shyer around there. But when he felt heat rising to his cheeks at the thought of both Sans and Grillby near him, he inhaled, staring ahead of himself.

Fuck. Was he really such a hopeless romantic? For two men no less?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to be honest, I was just talking to someone on Discord about Will who I had recently made when the thought of fluffy cuddles came. But I could also see two potential partners for him.
> 
> Add onto the fact that he has no idea who was the first to save him and that he basically sees both of them whenever he can? Yeah, turned into this. I didn't mean to dive into the violence, but it just seemed fitting and here we are.
> 
> I'll update as I get ideas and have time to write.


End file.
